illumination_entertainment_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Despicable Me VS
Hello. This is a series in which each week, the Minions crossover with a different show/movie/game. also. there are no returning villains but there could be different 1 time villains in each episode with the reused battle song from Despicable Me: Minion Rush! Introduction Gru and others must stop more villains from other universes. Minions Season 1 Ep1: Ice Minion (from Frozen) Ep2: France Minion (from Mr.Bean) Ep3: Bird Minion (from Angry Birds Movie) Ep3: Pig Minion (from Angry Birds Movie) Ep4: Builder Minion (from Wreck-It-Ralph) Ep4: Candy Girl Minion (from Wreck-It-Ralph) Ep4: Future Minion (from Wreck-It-Ralph) Ep5: Green Neptune Minion (from Scooby Doo) Ep5: Scientist Minion (from Scooby Doo) Ep6: The Lorax Minion (from The Lorax) Ep7: Light Blue Minion (from Arch Creeper's costume) Season 2 Ep1: Perry Platypus Minion (from Phineas And Ferb) Ep1: Dominator Minion (from Phineas And Ferb) Ep2: Tuff Minion (from Tuff Puppy) Ep2: Doom Minion (from Tuff Puppy) Ep3: Peanut Minion (from Snooby And The Peanuts) Ep3: Zero Teacher Minion (from Snooby And The Peanuts) Protagonists there are before as main protagonists but. Gru is the only father villain and the main protagonist of the serie. Season 1 Ep1: Elsa Arrendale (ice queen people character) Ep2: Mr.Bean (annoying people character) Ep3: Red Bird (large red bird character) Ep4: Ralph (big evil people character) Ep5: Scooby (large brown dog character) Ep6: The Lorax (big orange cat character) Season 2 Ep1: Phineas (long nose people character) Ep2: Agent Puppy (coolest white puppy character) Ep3: Snooby (white annoying dog character) Villains see there are different and should be appear in each episode! Season 1 Ep1: Clock-Zen (time traveler moustache people villain) Ep2: Mrs.Bean (Mr.Bean's grandmother people villain) Ep3: Chicken Chucker (big chicken bomber villain) Ep3: Queen Pig (pig villain) Ep4: Lauder (mad hedgehog scientist villain) Ep4: Sugar Mella (pink octopus villain) Ep4: Electron (black robotic future villain) Ep5: Green Neptune (sea monster villain) Ep5: Class Man (people worker villain) Ep6: Sollie Perkins (Vector Perkins's robotic sister villain) Ep7: Arch Creeper (light blue creeper villain from minecraft) Season 2 Ep1: ???? (unnamed villain) Ep2: The Tuff Matter (blue robot villain) Ep2: The Doom Matter (dark orange wall robot villain) Ep3: Headless (giant annoying house villain) Ep3: Zero Teacher (ultra women villain) Fightmachines these are for villains than Gru! Season 1 Ep1: Time Sucker (Clock-Zen's slide portal fightmachine) Ep2: France Mobile (Mrs.Bean's airship fightmachine) Ep3: Chicken flyer (Chicken Chucker's flying feather fightmachine) Ep3: Kingdom destroyer (Queen Pig's rolling castle fightmachine) Ep4: Electric Ball (Lauder's rolling fightmachine) Ep4: Black Electric Ball (Electron's rolling future fightmachine) Ep5: The White Boat (Class Man's cannon fightmachine) Ep7: controlled Brainiac (Arch Creeper's flying claw fightmachine from The Sandbox) Season 2 Ep1: Big Human Eater (????'s flying fightmachine) Ep2: Wall Station (The Doom Matter's diving fightmachine) Ep3: Apple Mobile (Zero Teacher's rolling fightmachine) Season 1 Season 1 will have 7 episodes, 6 protagonists, 11 villains and 8 fightmachines. Ep1: Despicable Me VS. Frozen. Ep2: Despicable Me VS. Mr.Bean. Ep3: Despicable Me VS. Angry Birds Movie. Ep4: Despicable Me VS. Wreck-It-Ralph. Ep5: Despicable Me VS. Scooby Doo. Ep6: Despicable Me VS. The Lorax. Ep7: Despicable Me VS, Frozen, Mr.Bean, Angry Birds, Wreck-It-Ralph, Scooby Doo and The Lorax. main villain: Arch Creeper Season 2 Seaon 2 is not complete. Ep1: Despicable Me VS. Phineas And Ferb. Ep2: Despicable Me VS. Tuff Puppy Ep3: Despicable Me VS. Snooby And The Peanuts main villain: N/A (added soon)Category:Crossovers